Yukidaru
by AkumaYuri
Summary: Hidup sebagai bayangan di tengah kegelapan membuatnya tertekan. Boneka salju putih polos pun perlahan bercorak merah./FOR SUSPENSE WEEK/AU/RnR, please?


**Yukidaru**

* * *

"Sakura, tunggu saja di sana! Biar aku yang menghabisi satu orang ini," teriak seorang gadis kepada rekannya sambil memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

"Jangan ambil enaknya sendiri, Karin-nee!" jawab Sakura, rekan sekaligus adik Karin. Ia pun berlari melewati kakaknya dan menyerang satu-satunya lawan mereka yang tersisa di situ —Pain, pemimpin geng yang sering mengganggu toko-toko di daerah situ— dengan dagger kesayangannya yang sudah berlumuran darah dari belasan anggota geng lainnya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku, hah?" ejek Pain setelah berhasil menangkis serangan Sakura dan menendangnya hingga tersungkur. Jika reflek Sakura tak sebaik ini, mungkin tendangan tadi akan mengenai rusuk alih-alih pinggangnya.

Sebelum Pain bersiap untuk serangan selanjutnya, Karin menerjang maju mengitari Pain dan menyapu kakinya. Begitu ia berhasil dijatuhkan, Karin menusuk pangkal kepalanya bagian belakang.

"AAARGH!" teriak Pain, "apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?!"

"Masih bisa bersuara, ya?" Karin menginjak gagang pisau tadi agar menancap lebih dalam. "Ternyata kau tidak pernah mendengarkan. Kami sudah bilang tadi, ini adalah pekerjaan. Shinde,"

DHUAK

KRAK

Karin menginjak tulang leher Pain sampai berderak keras, lalu mencabut kembali pisau yang telah menuntaskan pekerjaannya.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan?" kata Karin sambil menarik Sakura bangun.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita kembali saja," Sakura berjalan tertatih-tatih meninggalkan Karin yang sedang mengawasi tubuh-tubuh anggota geng satu per satu, barangkali masih ada yang bertahan hidup dari keganasan serangan mereka. "Tunggu apa lagi? Sudah tidak ada yang hidup."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Karin.

"Aku tidak menganggur selagi tidak bisa bangun, tahu," jawab Sakurang tanpa menoleh dan tetap berjalan. "Uukh," rintihnya pelan sambil mencengkeram perutnya yang kemungkinan besar terkena serangan. Saat itu,ia hanya bisa merasakan sakit di perutnya dan darah di mulutnya, juga suara Karin yang memanggil namanya.

Yukidaru©AkumaYuri  
Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre(s) : Suspense, Crime, Family  
Warning : AU, OOC, death chara

_Ah, kenapa semua gelap? Apakah aku pingsan? Tch, aku memang lemah. Karin-nee saja tidak sampai pingsan. Kenapa selalu kalah darinya? Karena aku hanya seorang adik? Tidak adil, tidak a—_

"Sakura? Akhirnya kamu sadar juga. Tadi kamu pingsan dua jam lebih," ucap Karin sambil membawa gayung yang terlihat penuh.

Seperti yang dikatakan Karin, Sakura baru sadar dari pingsannya. "Gayung itu untuk apa?" tanya Sakura. Ia menunjuk gayung di tangan kakaknya.

"Karena dari tadi kau tidak bangun juga, aku berinisiatif untuk menyirammu agar bangun," Karin menjawab santai.

Sekilas, pertigaan muncul di dahi lebar Sakura, "mana ada cara membangunkan orang pingsan yang seperti itu? Di mana-mana juga dirawat dengan sabar dan penuh perhatian, tahu! Itu sih, membangunkan orang tidur yang bandel!"

"Itu kan, yang kamu tahu! Lagipula aku tidak bisa menunggu dengan sabar. Jadi, begini sudah cukup baik daripada bom-ku meledak dan aku menendangmu dari ranjang," bukannya menenangkan, Karin malah memanaskan suasana.

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Peduli amat! Yang penting aku lebih bisa menjaga diri, imouto-chan."

Sakura memalingkan wajah, menghadap ke jendela yang berada di sisi berlawanan dari kakaknya. "Ya, aku memang lemah. Menjaga diri sendiri saja tidak bisa." Ia diam sejenak, menggantungkan kata-katanya di udara, sebelum menoleh kembali dan melanjutkan, "kalau sudah tahu itu kenapa masih berniat menyiramku? Ini kan, musim dingin!"

"Oh, benar. Sepertinya aku lupa," kata Karin cuek sambil meletakkan gayung tadi di atas meja. "Eh iya, salju! Jadi ingat masa lalu. Ya, kan?"

"Ya," jawab Sakura singkat. Wajahnya menggelap.

"Jadi kangen rasanya."

"Kangen tak membuatmu bisa kembali." Setelah kata-kata Sakura, keheningan kembali mengisi suasana. Tak ada yang bicara selagi masing-masing kembali ke masa lalunya.

**Flashback**

"Yeey, punyaku sudah jadi!" sorak anak berusia sembilan tahun di depan boneka salju buatannya yang masih polos, di halaman luas sebuah rumah mewah.

"Aku juga, tapi jelek. Punya Nee-chan bagus," ucap anak yang usianya terpaut tiga tahun lebih muda dari anak satunya.

"Biasa saja, kok. Toh saljunya sama-sama putih polos, tidak ada warnanya," kata anak yang lebih tua. "Sakura-chan, cari kerikil untuk matanya, yah? Aku cari ranting untuk tangan," ia merentangkan lengannya, memeragakan lengan boneka salju yang ada di pikirannya.

"Iya, cari yang ujungnya dua, nee-chan!" sahut anak itu—Sakura, lalu berlari menyisir tanah di sekitarnya. Sementara itu, kakaknya mencari ranting di belakang rumah, dekat pintu belakang yang berhubungan dengan dapur.

Tak lama setelah Karin mulai mencari, pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita di baliknya. "Karin, ayo masuk dulu. Kaa-san membuat coklat panas, lho. Panggil Sakura juga."

"Kalau Sakura-chan nanti juga datang sendiri, kok!" Karin menghambur masuk dan menghangatkan diri di depan perapian bersama ayahnya. Kue-kue kering dan secangkir coklat panas tersedia di hadapannya.

Di tempat lain, "Nee-chan, aku dapat ba— lho, nee-chan kok tidak ada?" Sakura celingukan mencari kakaknya, "aku terlalu lama ya, sampai nee-chan masuk duluan?" Ia pun melangkah gontai ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya di dalam rumah, ia mendapati kakaknya yang tengah menghirup coklat panas. Kelihatannya enak sekali. "Nee-chan, kerikilnya sudah banyak. Bonekanya dilanjutkan, yuk!" katanya sambil menunjukkan kerikil yang dibawa di kedua tangannya.

"Dilanjutkannya besok saja. Apa udara di dalam kurang dingin?" tanya ayah mereka.

"Tapi..."

"Ayah benar, Sakura-chan. Aku juga malas melanjutkannya," komentar Karin.

"Masa' bonekanya Cuma polos? Kan kasihan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Salju kan, memang polos. Anggap saja agar lebih alami. Haha..." kata Ayahnya yang entah mengapa tertawa.

**End of Flashback**

"Kalau aku tahu itu boneka salju terakhirku di rumah..." gumam Karin lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tak seorang pun tahu rumahnya akan dirampok besok," ekspresi Sakura tak terlihat karena tertutup bayang-bayang.

"Karena perampok-perampok sialan itu, hidup kita jadi seperti ini."

"Paling tidak, aku lebih suka kehidupan yang seperti ini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak kau tidak akan paham."

"Kenapa tidak? Sudah sembilan tahun kita hidup berdua seperti ini."

"Boneka saljumu lebih baik daripadaku." Sakura beranjak dari ranjang. Ia memakai mantel dan berjalan ke teras depan rumah. Di sana, ia melamun sambil memandangi salju yang melayang turun, berharapvpikirannya bisa lebih tenang. Memang membantu walau tak banyak. Tanpa sadar, ia melamun. Pikirannya melayang kembali ke masa lalu lagi.

Dia teringat ketika para perampok masuk di malam hari, membakar rumahnya, mengambil harta berharga. Aroma darah dan jeritan-jeritan menghantui malam itu. Jika itu adalah mimpi, maka itu menjadi mimpi terburuknya. Orang tuanya berpesan pada Karin agar terus hidup, sementara namanya tidak disebut lagi sampai mereka terbantai bersama para pelayan. Padahal, ia berdiri tak jauh dari Karin.

Dia juga teringat, bagaimana kakaknya berhenti menangis dan bertekad melatih diri untuk membalaskan dendamnya suatu hari nanti, lalu memilih jalan sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Memilih jalan untuk hidup dari dosa dan darah. Mencuri dan membunuh. Kehidupan yang lebih rendah dari sampah bagi beberapa orang, tapi lebih baik baginya, karena tidak ada lagi bayang-bayang orang yang selalu menganggapnya tak ada di sampik kakaknya.

Biar kehidupan berubah, ia tetap saja tak bisa menang dari kakaknya. Selalu ada di bawahnya. Dia kuat, tapi kakaknya lebih kuat. Dia bisa saja menjadi lebih baik, kalau mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Tapi apa daya? Ia yang masih kecil dan shock belum bisa memutuskan suatu hal, dan begitu ia sadar, dirinya sudah kotor seperti ini.

"Oi, Sakura!"

"Eh, apa?" yang dipanggil tersentak kaget saat lamunannya pecah.

"Kamu melamun?" tanya Karin.

"Harusnya kamu tahu tanpa bertanya," jawab Sakura.

"Haha... Hanya untuk basa-basi. Kamu melamunkan apa, sih?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Ayolah, cerita saja kalau ada masalah."

"Mungkin, tapi tidak untuk kali ini."

"Kamu selalu saja tertutup. Aku ini kakakmu, keluargamu juga. Ceritakanlah, barangkali aku bisa membantu."

_ Bagaimana caramu membantu?_ "Aku ingin membuat boneka salju yang bagus."

"Masa? Hanya seperti itu?" Alis Karin naik sebelah, menyatakan kebingungan dan keheranan kepada adiknya.

"Ya, yang lebih baik dari punyamu."

"Kamu aneh. Ya sudah, aku masuk. Mau ikut?"

Yang ditanya hanya bergeming. Tetap duduk sambil menatap salju yang mulai menutupi permukaan tanah dengan kristalnya.

Karin menghela nafas, "hati-hati, nanti kedinginan." Terdengar suara pintu berayun menutup di belakangnya, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, salju sudah menutupi tanah setebal delapan senti. Tidak ada suara hiruk-pikuk kota, karena tempat ini—tempat Sakura dan Karin tinggal—jauh dari keramaian kota, bahken desa. Mereka tinggal di daerah yang lama ditinggalkan penduduk dan menempati salah satu rumahnya. Seperti tinggal di kota mati.

Karin terbangun, ia mendapati Sakura tak ada di sampingnya. _Anak itu sebenarnya kenapa, sih? Jangan-jangan ia masih di luar?_ Rasa cemas perlahan meliputi hatinya. Cepat-cepat ia berdiri dan mencari-cari adiknya. Dia sudah mencari di sudut-sudut rumah, tapi nihil. Akhirnya, ia membuka pintu depan dan—

"Sakura!"

—ia melihat adiknya terbaring pingsan di lantai. Tubuhnya sangat dingin dan pucat. Nafasnya pendek-pendek. Terlihat bekas aliran air mata di wajahnya.

"Sakura, Sakura! Bangun!" Karin berteriak sambil mengguncang tubuh adiknya, namun tak ada reaksi. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk membawa Sakura masuk.

Karin membaringkan Sakura di atas tempat tidur, lalu menyalakan lampu minyak yang biasa mereka gunakan di malam hari, dengan harapan panas yang terpancar dari sana bisa menghangatkan tubuh Sakura.

Idenya berhasil, tubuh Sakura berangsur-ansur pulih. Karena itu, ia memutuskan bahwa ia sudah bisa meninggalkannya dan menyiapkan makanan bagi dirinya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan membawa semangkuk ramen instan. Dilihatnya Sakura sudah membuka mata, sesuatu yang harusnya melegakan. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini, karena air dari mata Sakura mengalir deras hingga hilang di balik rambutnya. Sementara mata yang berair itu menatap kosong ke langit-langit ruangan.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Untuk beberapa detik, Sakura terdiam seolah tak mau menjawab. Akhirnya ia berkata, "Ada apa? Tanyakan kepada dirimu sendiri, Onee-chan."

Karin tersentak mendengar suara Sakura yang sarat kepahitan dan kebencian. "Apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini?"

"Masih tak mengerti juga?" ucapnya sinis. Matanya melirik Karin tajam. "Terlalu panjang jika harus kujelaskan."

"Kumohon ,Sakura. Aku benar-benar tidak paham," ucap Karin. Kecemasan di wajahnya perlahan berubah menjadi ketakutan.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan bertanya." Sakura menarik nafas dan berdiri sebelum melanjutkan dengan emosi yang meledak dalam suaranya, "Pernahkah seseorang memandang aku di sampingmu? Pernahkah kau sekali saja mengalah dariku? Pernahkah aku mengunggulimu? Pernahkah aku bersikap seenaknya sendiri terhadapmu? Pernahkah?! JAWAB AKU!" Sakura terengah-engah setelah mengatakan semua itu. Seolah dia baru saja melepaskan hal yang selama ini ditahannya.

Karin yang dihujani pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu hanya bisa terpaku. Rasa bersalah dan keterkejutan menghunjamnya. "Aku... Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tak menyadari selama ini...selama ini aku menorehkan begitu banyak luga bagimu. Gomenasai..." lirih Karin. Matanya berkaca-kaca dengan air mata penyesalan. "Sekarang, kamu sudah puas kan, setelah mengeluarkan ini semua?"

Sakura mendengus, "lidahku, ya. Lainnya, tidak."

"Ma-maksudmu?" Rasa takut menguasainya ketika melihat tatapan Sakura yang berubah.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh," kata Sakura. Tangannya meraih daggernya yang tersimpan di dalam lengan bajunya.

"Tidak sungguhan, kan? Kamu tidak bisa melakukannya," gumam Karin. Suaranya gemetar. Ia pun mulai mundur ke arah pintu.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau pikir bagaimana cara kita bekerja selama ini?"

Jawaban Sakura seolah memastikan yang ditakutinya. Sekarang, Karin benar-benar lari keluar rumah. Meninggalkan jejaknya di salju. Ia tahu, berteriak minta tolong pun percuma. Tak ada yang akan menolongnya. Karena itu, ia hanya berlari tak tentu arah. Ke mana pun, asal bisa lari dari Sakura.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia berhenti. Udara dingin membuat tiap nafasnya menjadi berat. Ia pun berjalan ke sebuah gang. Berpikir untuk istirahat di sana.

"Ternyata di sini ya, Onee-chan."

Degh.

Karin menoleh, lalu mendapati Sakura berdiri di belakangnya. Seluruh tubuh beserta organ-organnya seolah tersihir beku saking terkejutnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan tersudut di sebuah gang yang ternyata buntu.

"Kamu tidak mungkin kan, membunuhku hanya karena iri?" tanya Karin setelah keterkejutannya pergi.

"HANYA karena iri?! Kupikir kau sudah paham, betapa beratnya aku menanggung beban sebagai bayangan, yang selalu ada tapi nyaris tak pernah dilirik," ucap Sakura sinis.

Tak ada suara yang menyahut. Karin hanya terdiam dan meresapi apa yang dikatakan adiknya.

"Aku tidak mau menunggu," kata Sakura. Ia menerjang maju dengan dagger yang terhunus.

Sementara itu, Karin tak tinggal diam. Refleknya yang terlatih membuatnya bisa merunduk dengan mudah dan mengakibatkan pisau Sakura menebas udara kosong. Tapi ternyata Sakura tak hanya terhenti di situ. Ia cepat-cepat mengendalikan keseimbangan dan menusuk Karin dari bawah, di mana ia tak bisa menghindar lagi.

"Aaakh...!" rintih Karin saat mata dagger menusuk bagian atas tulang dadanya. Seolah belum cukup, Sakura menarik dagger-nya ke bawah sehingga menghasilkan sayatan dalam dan panjang, dari atas tulang dada sampai perut.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" ejek Sakura sambil memandang ke bawah, tempat kakaknya tersungkur.

Karin hanya menjawab pertanyaan tadi dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Tangannya berusaha menutup sayatan tadi, walau percuma karena sayatannya terlalu panjang. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu dirinya kehabisan darah, bahkan kepalanya sudah mulai pusing.

"Akhirnya, aku melihat salju berwarna me—kh..." lanjutan perkataan Sakura tak terdengar. Ekspresinya seolah menahan sesak di dadanya. "Uhuk uhuk uhuk,"

Karin panik melihat keadaan Sakura, yang bagaimana pun adalah adik kandungnya. "Sa-kura... Asmamu..."

Ya, Sakura memang mengidap penyakit asma sejak kecil. Meski sekitar satu tahun belakangan ini tidak pernah kambuh, mungkin pekerjaan berat dan stress di tengah udara dingin memberi dampak buruk baginya. Kalau di rumah, dia bisa saja langsung meminum obat. Tapi sekarang? Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Kakaknya juga, yang bahkan berdiri pun tak sanggup.

Mereka berdua sekarang berada di tepi kematian. Karin yang hampir kehabisan darah dengan luka sayat panjang dan salju merah di sekitarnya, lalu Sakura yang terus terbatuk dan bernafas dengan susah payah. Tidak satu pun dari mereka yang mengharapkan keajaiban, tiba-tiba ada orang lewat dan menolong. Mengingat lokasi mereka di ujung gang kecil, tersembunyi, dan lagi di tengah daerah tak berpenghuni.

"Sampai akhir, aku—uhuk, hh... Memang tak bisa menang..." Sakura bergumam lirih, nyaris tak terdengar oleh Karin yang berada di dekatnya. Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura menutup matanya perlahan. Tak terdengar lagi suara nafasnya. Dia pergi, melangkahkan kakinya ke alam lain, menutup lembaran hitam hidupnya.

Tak sampai semeter dari situ, Karin terbaring tanpa daya. Dia sudah tak memiliki tenaga lagi, memancarkan kesedihan dan penyesalan, dan mengalirkan air mata. Seolah matanya berilusi, ada bayangan dua boneka salju di hadapannya, persis seperti miliknya dan Sakura dulu. Hanya saja, salju merah seolah memberikan corak di salju polosnya. Kenangan indah yang terakhir, yang kini ternoda, seolah mengawasi akhir kehidupan mereka berdua.

Merasa bertahan hidup pun tidak ada gunanya, Karin mulai menutup matanya juga. Menghentikan perlawanan dan membiarkan diri mengikuti kematian. Menyerah, dengan harapan bisa memperbaiki diri di kehidupan selanjutnya, jika hal itu memang ada.

Perlahan, rasa sakit meninggalkannya. Pikirannya menyusul. Hanya penyesalan yang terus menyertainya.

.

.

.

**Y/N** (Yuri Notes)

Yo-ho~ Lama Yuri nggak publish fic di FFn. Sebenernya sih banyak di rumah, tapi kurang sreg mau publish-nya. Eto... Yuri minta maaf karena OOC dan typo yang numpuk di sana-sini. Gimana juga, susah banget bagi Yuri buat bikin fic yang bagus.

Fic ini Yuri masukin ke Suspense Week. Semoga feel-nya dapet dan nggak telat. Terus, Yuri ngasih rating T buat ini. Kalo ratingnya harus diubah, kasih tau lewat review, yah?

Yang terakhir sebelum Yuri kebanyakan ngomong (baca : ngetik), review, please? Kritik, saran, flame, silakan.


End file.
